


A sandwich is just a sandwich, but...

by Nary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction to the Dark Side, Drunk Sex, F/M, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, Mustaches, Oral Sex, Pre-Series, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Younger characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: ... a Coranwich is a meal.





	A sandwich is just a sandwich, but...

When the Paladins of Voltron celebrated with their friends, they celebrated hard. Their table at The Fripping Bulgogian was laden with empty bottles of nunvill and Coran had lost his shirt somewhere. Not that that was that uncommon - the young Altean seemingly took every possible opportunity to show off his nicely-muscled frame. Haggar normally thought it a bit ridiculous, but in her current frame of mind, she wasn't objecting. 

With most of the other Paladins either unconscious or having already left with their partners of choice, there was no one around to notice or make snide comments as she eyed him appraisingly. Coran had challenged one of the other patrons of the club to an arm-wrestling match, which only served to highlight his well-developed arms - and his cockiness, since the individual he was struggling against was approximately twice his size and had six arms. Alfor's young protege was immature, yes, but perhaps he was also malleable. He might prove useful, if he could be properly cultivated...

Zarkon was bemused when she first raised the idea with him, but Haggar knew well how to get her way where the Black Paladin was concerned. She wouldn't have gone behind his back, so it was fortunate that he was willing to accommodate her wishes in this respect. "Not Alfor?" was his only question.

"That's hopeless and you know it," Haggar said, watching for the faint flicker of his golden eyes that told her the barb had struck home. "This is the next best thing," she added, her small hand on Zarkon's thigh. She didn't elaborate on her intentions, but Zarkon understood them well enough, despite his current state of inebriation. 

"Fine, go get him," he told her, pushing away from the table and standing up. "I'll be waiting." 

Haggar appreciated that he displayed no doubt whatsoever about her ability to seduce Coran. Although, truth be told, it wasn't terribly difficult. Coran seemed puzzled by her attention at first, but soon he was leaning close to her across the table and fluttering his eyelashes, toying with a lock of hair that had escaped from his ponytail, and generally behaving as though she could have him if she so much as beckoned. It was almost embarrassingly easy to convince him to return with her to her quarters in the Castle of Lions. 

When they entered the bedroom and he saw Zarkon already stretched out on the bed, covered only by a thin sheet, Coran hesitated. "Ah, Haggar," he said under his breath, "maybe I should go... it seems like you already have company."

Haggar pressed one small hand against his bare chest, whose hair was as neatly trimmed and groomed as the mustache he so prided himself on. "You don't think I would have invited you here without Zarkon's consent, do you?" She stood on tiptoes so that she could whisper in his ear, "We like to share." 

Coran's blush was quite fetching, if you liked that sort of naive surprise mixed with a certain nervous curiosity. "Do you now?" he said, trying to act casual and failing miserably. For all his posturing and preening, it was clear he had never been in a situation like this before. Haggar's usual preference was for a more experienced partner, but there was something to be said for innocence - and its forceful removal.

Steering him in the direction of the bed, Haggar nodded. "Yes, and we've both had our eyes on you for quite a while." This was a lie, but it served its purpose. Coran babbled something about how he felt the same, and stepped abruptly backwards, sitting down on the edge of the bed when his knees buckled beneath him. 

Zarkon, propped up on one arm, gave a smirk that was only for Haggar to see. For all this had been her idea, she could tell he was enjoying it. "We're a team, after all," she continued, stepping into the V of his legs and brushing that stray lock of hair back from his face. "You can trust us - if there's something you've always wanted to try, you can let us know."

Coran bit his lip, not quite meeting her eyes. She reached out and took him by the chin, gently forcing him to look up at her. She could have manipulated him with magic, but this way was more satisfying - and more difficult to notice. "Let us take care of you," she whispered, and he nodded eagerly, so eagerly that it was almost pathetic.

"We'll show you how much we appreciate you," Zarkon rumbled, placing a hand on the small of Coran's back. "Alfor doesn't pay you the proper respect, you know."

Haggar glared at him, worried that he'd overplayed their hand. It was one thing to work at bringing Coran under their influence, but speaking against the king was too blunt for this early stage of their plan. Zarkon was always so blunt, and needed her to compensate for his lack of subtlety. Coran's brow furrowed, perhaps registering some concern about what was going on here, and Haggar moved swiftly to distract him. Sinking down to her knees, she unfastened his trousers with dextrous fingers and drew his cock out, teasing his head with her thumb. Coran's face slackened and his lips parted as she watched, reading his reactions, smoothing away any worries that might have been bothering him with each stroke of her hand.

Coran leaned back and Zarkon sat up so that he could cradle him in his arms. The size difference between them was striking, and Haggar couldn't help but think that Coran looked small and vulnerable in his embrace. Of course, most people looked small compared to Zarkon, herself included, but she never thought of herself as vulnerable. Coran rested his head against Zarkon's chest, a soft moan escaping his lips. Zarkon hooked one claw into the tie that held his hair back, loosening it to cast it aside, and continued combing his fingers through that red mane.

Haggar kept stroking Coran, watching and waiting for the right moment to take the next step. He was impatient, his cock twitching in her hand, hips lifting off the bed in anticipation of each touch. Once she'd made him wait long enough, Haggar bent forward to take him between her lips. From out of the corner of her eye, she could see Zarkon's smile once again. He was aroused as well, whether from the sight of his lover sucking another man's dick, the needy gasps that Coran kept giving, the excitement of having him in their power, or all of the above. 

Used to swallowing Zarkon's huge girth, Haggar had no difficulty with Coran's, even though she judged him to be on the larger side for an Altean male. With each bob of her head she took him deeper, interspersing slow strokes with teasing flicks of her tongue that made him moan. Still, she had no desire to permit him to finish this easily, so she drew back after a few more dobashes, leaving him gasping for breath. 

She stood and slipped her robe off, tossing it aside. She wore nothing beneath it. Coran stretched one trembling hand out to touch her breast, which she permitted for a few ticks before lightly pushing him back onto the bed and sliding in beside him so that he was wedged between her and Zarkon. He shifted nervously when he felt Zarkon's cock pressed against his back, but didn't protest. Still, Haggar wanted to be certain he was doing this of his own free will, not out of fear or a wish to placate them. Knowing that he was giving in voluntarily was so much more delicious.

"Is this alright?" she asked, her hand resting delicately on his hip. "Tell us what you want - we're all friends here."

"It's g-good," he stammered. "But... I don't know what I want... or what we can do that we'll all enjoy." He buried his face in her shoulder, shy and embarrassed, and she could feel the warmth of his blush, the gentle tickling of his mustache against her skin. "Show me," he whispered.

That was enough for Haggar, who smiled and gave Zarkon a nod over Coran's bowed head. Then she hooked a leg over Coran's, pulling him on top of her. It was only the work of a moment to have him inside her - she was dripping wet and he slid in easily. For this, at least, he seemed to know what he was doing, delivering a series of quick thrusts hard enough to make her cry out. She dug her fingers into his arms, urging him to slow down, not rush his way through this. 

At the same time, she felt the bed shift as Zarkon rose onto his knees, moving alongside them. He traced one clawed finger down Coran's spine and smiled as the Altean man shivered. "Do you want more?" he asked, his voice low and suggestive. Haggar loved to hear him speak that way, and loved the wide-eyed look on Coran's face as he realized what was being suggested.

"I, ah, yes," he managed to say at last. "But... is it technically feasible?"

Zarkon chuckled. "You're an engineer - you must know there's a lot that can be done with the right angle of attack, proper leverage, and some good lubricant."

Fortunately they had the last of these on hand, and with a bit of careful positioning were able to achieve the first two as well. Haggar could only glimpse what was happening, but she was able to read most of it on Coran's and Zarkon's faces, the movements of their bodies, and the sounds they made. Coran drew a deep, shuddering breath as Zarkon began to push his way into him, and Haggar reached up to stroke his cheek, reassuring him until she felt him relax atop her. Zarkon must have felt it too, for he gave another thrust and Coran's eyes flew open wide as he gave out a sharp cry. He stayed still for several ticks after that, apart from some slight trembling, and then, very cautiously, tried a gentle rock of his hips. Zarkon put one hand on his shoulder to steady him, helping to guide him further onto his cock, and Haggar stretched up to kiss him, running her fingers through his hair, telling him how well he was doing. With enough such encouragement, they were soon able to coordinate their motions to much more enjoyable effect.

As with any system poised in careful equilibrium, however, it eventually had to fall. Haggar had guessed Coran would be the first to give in, but in fact it was Zarkon who quickened his pace first, growling as he delivered four or five hard thrusts, rough enough to make Coran gasp. "Ohh quiznak!" he moaned, grinding back against Zarkon with a wanton eagerness that Haggar found especially sweet. He couldn't hold out long after being pumped full of Zarkon's seed, and Haggar braced herself when he finally shuddered and collapsed atop her. Zarkon knew better and withdrew to lie beside them, stroking her long white hair back from her face. 

She gave Coran a few dobashes to recover, until he'd stopped twitching and whimpering, then gently eased her way out from under him, making sure he wound up nestled between them once again. "That was incredible," he said, breathless. "But what will the other Paladins say tomorrow? 

"The other Paladins don't have to know," Zarkon grumbled. "It's not as though we tell each other everything."

Coran nodded slowly. "I... I see that." He turned to look at Haggar. "Was this what you wanted?"

"Almost," Haggar told him, tracing the line of his lips with one sharp nail. "There's just a little something more..." She got up on her knees and moved to straddle his shoulders.

"Oh," he said, staring up at her, "oh, yes, of course." He was nothing if not gentlemanly, she thought, lowering herself onto his upturned face. Zarkon rested one hand on her back, watching her with gleaming golden eyes as she took her pleasure. Coran's mustache teased against her most sensitive parts, and his tongue was more than satisfactorily skilled to have her squirming after only a few ticks. Haggar closed her eyes, leaning back against Zarkon's strong, steady hand, and let herself surrender to the growing need within. She was quiet, only hissing between her teeth as she came, but Coran surely couldn't have missed the trembling of her thighs or the way she gushed against his mouth. She slumped over to lie half-draped across him and Zarkon, careless for once. 

Coran stayed a little longer, whether out of politeness or exhaustion, but eventually he gathered up his clothing (minus the still-missing shirt) and got dressed again, trying to force his hair into some semblance of neatness. Haggar and Zarkon made no particular effort to persuade him to stay - perhaps Zarkon felt their goals had already been achieved, while Haggar suspected that if they pushed him too far, too fast, he would run and tell Alfor all of his concerns. Instead she simply smiled and thanked him for the lovely evening. "And you as well," he said, still sounding more than a little stunned as he took his leave. A seed had been planted, and perhaps with time she could nurture it into something more beneficial for all of them. She fell asleep curled against Zarkon, with those hopeful thoughts running through her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
